Um vampiro em meu coração!
by Kagome Inuitsumo
Summary: Vampiros...Humanos...Ambos vivendo em um mesmo mundo.Muita aventura  e românce. Todos em busca de seus verdadeiros destinos...Kagome e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin, Miroku e Sango.
1. Chapter 1

**Um vampiro em meu coração**

**By Inuitsumo**

**..::...::..  
**

Uma era aonde a terra é habitada por humanos e clãs de vampiros. Inuyasha um meio-vampiro filho de Inu-taisho líder do famoso clã de vampiros lua prateada que é temido pelos humanos e por vampiros. Inu-taisho apaixonou-se por uma humana chamada Izayou, mãe de Inuyasha, que morreu ao dar a luz, ele tinha um irmão chamado Sesshoumaru que era um vampiro completo por ser filho de Inu-taisho e uma vampira.

Após a morte de Inu-taisho em uma batalha com seu inimigo Naraku, Inuyasha tornou-se líder do clã e resolveu partir em busca da Shikon no Tama, jóia que vinha sendo o temor e ambição de qualquer vampiro por ser capaz de tirar a imortabilidade de um vampiro, da mesma forma que poderia aumentar o poder.

Essa jóia vinha sendo protegida pela família Higurashi a 500 anos. Passada de geração a geração por uma família cuja, todas as descendentes mulheres tinham o dom de purificação e proteção da jóia. A única descendente mulher ainda viva era Kagome Higurashi, morava com sua melhor amiga Sango. O que elas não sabiam era dos poderes dessa jóia, e que mesmo sem saber Kagome protegia a Shikon no Tama.

Trim!

- tchau meninas! - disse Kagome, muito bonita de cabelo preto, 17 anos, olhos cor de chocolate, muito querida e amada por todos, uma das mais populares do colégio, sempre simpática e educada.

- tchau – disseram um grupinho de meninas. Kagome já estava saindo quando alguém a chamou.

- Hei! K-chan espera! – Kagome se vira e vê uma garota correndo em sua direção. Era Sango sua melhor amiga, Sango era muito linda tanto quanto Kagome, tinha 17 anos, possuía o cabelo e os olhos cor de chocolate, muito meiga, educada, popular e muito, mais MUITO inteligente, mas como nada é perfeito, Sango tinha um defeito, na opinião de Kagome... Acreditava que vampiros existiam, adorava ler livros sobre vampiro e ver filmes, quando estavam juntas sempre tocava no assunto sobre vampiros.

- oi Sango-chan, onde você estava ehm? Eu estava te procurando.

- ah... ainda sem fôlegoo-oi k-chan...e...eu estava na biblioteca peguei a segunda edição do 'vampiros a solta'.

-ah claro pra quem gosta dessas criaturas assombrosas – bufa.

- ah! Fala serio você não gosta mesmo nem um pouquinho?Eles são tão legais! – sorri abobada.

- primeiro eu NÃO gosto mesmo nem um pouquinho - deu ênfase ao 'não' – segundo, como você sabe que são legais? Conhece algum?

- conheço... - disse Sango com a maior calma do mundo -... O Von Helsing o vampiro do Blade, entre outros que estão na mitologia da Groenlândia.

- Kagome com uma gota enorme na cabeça – você não tem jeito mesmo... Mas chega de embromar temos um trabalho pra fazer, pegou os livros que precisamos?

- claro estão na minha mochila.

- então vamos! – foram para casa fazer o tal trabalho, mas o que não sabiam é que suas vidas estavam prestes a mudar totalmente.

...Em certo apartamento em Kyoto...

– Inuyasha você já sabe quem é a garota guardiã da Shikon no Tama? - Miroku estava no apartamento de Inuyasha.

– Sim, uma tal de Kagome – este vinha do seu quarto – ela estuda no colégio Hibari, mora aqui em Kyoto, então vai ser mais fácil achá-la.

– certo, mas como você vai fazer pra falar pra ela?

– que tal... "oi eu sou Inuyasha um vampiro bonzinho, vim buscar a Shikon no Tama que esta sob sua proteção, para seu próprio bem é melhor entregá-la pois existe vampiros malvados por ai, e viram atraz de você para pegá-la" - disse em tom sarcástico. - não é má idéia – disse tentando parecer sério.

- muito engraçado, eu to falando sério Inuyasha, você não pode simplesmente chegar e falar isso pra ela... Vamos ver vamos treinar o que você falaria se ela disse-se...

...Em outro lugar de Kyoto...

- pronto terminamos, Sango eu vou preparar um suco – se dirigi para cozinha – quer também Sango?

– sim, obrigada. – Sango terminava de guardar as coisas. Kagome logo volta com dois copos de suco na mão.

– aqui esta - entrega para Sango.

– obrigada – pega o copo e começa a folhar um livro sobre vampiros.

– de nada – se senta no sofá em frente à Kagome.

– K-chan me responde uma coisa?

– claro.

– o que você falaria para um vampiro se você encontra-se um?

– Sango de novo com essa história de vampiro - Kagome tomou um gole do suco respirou fundo e disse – bom...caso eu encontra-se um, o que não é provável eu diria...

...Meninos...

– e se ela te disse-se...

...Meninas...

-"oi meu nome é Kagome, prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. vampiro..." - sarcástica.

...Meninos...

- "oi, igualmente, o prazer é todo meu Srta. Humana"- sarcástico.

...Meninas...

- "o Sr. não sabe o quanto eu aprecio sua cede por sangue"

...Meninos...

- "que bom!... eu também adoro"

...Meninas...

- "Bom Senhor vampiro foi um prazer mais uma vez"

...Meninos...

- "que isso, o prazer foi meu"

Inuyasha e Kagome falam juntos: satisfeito(a)?

Miroku e Sango, cada um em seus respectivos apartamentos, apenas riam da situação.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Olá! Tudo bem com vocês? Sou nova aqui, quer dizer nem tanto, só de cadastrada mesmo porque eu já lia há muito tempo aqui._

_Bom, essa é uma das minhas fanfics que posto no AS.Gostaria de saber o que acharam dela._

_**Kissus!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Se conhecendo primeira parte**

**(narração kagome)**

Amanheceu um dia nublado, chuvoso, era sábado nada melhor do que ficar na cama sem fazer nada. Sango ainda dormia no seu quarto, eu não consegui dormir muito bem à noite, sonhei novamente com aquele garoto.

Faz tempo que venho sonhando com ele, nunca vi um com aquela fisionomia. Ele era alto, cabelo comprido prateado, duas orelhinhas kawaiis em sua cabeça, mais sempre há um nevoeiro que me impede de ver seu rosto, pode parecer estranho mais eu me sinto segura e protegida quando estou com ele, acho que jamais irei saber quem é.

**(narração da autora)**

Kagome se levanta e vai tomar um banho. Sango continuava dormindo.

_...Em outro lugar..._

Todos estavam dormindo, exceto, uma pessoa que estava na sacada a olhar para o céu nublado.

**(narração de Inuyasha)**

Sonhei com ela de novo... Mais por quê? Porque ela não sai da minha cabeça? Eu nem a conheço pessoalmente e ela já faz isso comigo, fico imaginando se conhecesse... Não! O que estou pensando é um absurdo eu só quero a jóia só isso nada mais, não posso me envolver com humanas como meu pai. Isso foi seu fracasso não será o meu.

**(narração da autora)**

Inuyasha sai da sacada e se dirige ao seu quarto.

...14h00min h no apartamento de Sango e Kagome...

– K-chan estou indo, eu volto amanhã depois do almoço. – Sango iria passar o final de semana com o pai que morava no outro lado da cidade.

– ta bom, nos vemos amanhã – ela estava sentada no sofá vendo anime.

Sango já havia ido fazia 4 horas, kagome estava sentada ainda vendo TV, quando ficou com fome, foi ver o que tinha pra comer.

– droga a Sango tinha razão, eu devia ter comprado ontem comida, acabou agora tenho que ir comprar aff! – kagome se arruma e sai pra comprar algumas coisas para comer, a chuva havia cessado então ela não levou guarda-chuva, pensando chegar antes da chuva, mais o destino foi cruel (ou eu), e bem na hora que ela estava voltando começou a cair um temporal. Depois de se xingar mentalmente por não ter levado sombrinha decidiu apressar o passo. Mal sabia que estava sendo observada. Ela ainda estava muito longe de casa quase no meio do caminho, quando foi abordada por cinco homens.

– com licença – tentou passar por eles mais eles eram bem mais fortes a um segurou seu braço.

– onde pensa que vai princesa? – um dos homens a arrastou ela ate um beco sem saída.

– o que vocês querem comigo... Me solta! – tentava inutilmente se soltar.

– calma gracinha queremos apenas nos divertir – sorrio malicioso, o outro homem.

Kagome já estava pensando no pior. Suas lágrimas eram confundidas com gotas de chuva, o homem começou a beijar o seu pescoço, quando de repente...

– Solte ela – soou uma voz muito fria, podia se ver bem um vulto saindo de dentro da escuridão do beco. Kagome estava fraca e seu corpo de uma hora pra outra ficou mole à última coisa que conseguiu ver foram olhos dourados vindo da escuridão.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se conhecendo... Segunda parte**

_**No final do último capítulo**_

– o que vocês querem comigo... Me solta! – tentava inutilmente se soltar. 

– calma gracinha queremos apenas nos divertir – sorrio malicioso. 

Kagome já estava pensando no pior. Suas lágrimas eram confundidas com gotas de chuva, o homem começou a beijar o seu pescoço, quando der repente... 

– Solte ela – soou uma voz muito fria, podia se ver bem um vulto saindo de dentro da escuridão do beco. Kagome estava fraca e seu corpo de uma hora pra outra ficou mole à última coisa que conseguiu ver foram olhos dourados vindo da escuridão.

_** Fim do flashback**_

**(narração de kagome)**

Meu corpo de uma hora pra outra ficou mole, a última coisa que consegui ver foram um par de olhos dourados... Ai minha cabeça dói... Parece que estou deitada em uma coisa macia, será uma cama?!...Mais como vim para casa?!...Ai... Meu corpo todo dói.

**(narração de Inuyasha)**

Esta dando uma volta na cidade quando avistei Bankotsu e seus comparsas, eles pareciam estar aprontando alguma coisa, cheguei mais perto pra ver e...não pode ser... Kagome?! Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, só sei que um grande ódio surgiu, eu não pensei duas vezes antes de atacar.

Depois de dar uma boa lição neles, me virei e olhei para ela ainda preocupado.

Ela estava desmaiada, toda molhada e tremia, a peguei no colo e a troce para meu apartamento e a coloquei na minha cama, ela estava muito molhada como ia fazer para trocar as roupas dela?!...Foi quando tive uma idéia. Chamei minha vizinha Kaede-sama, ela era amiga de minha mãe e uma pessoa muito boa, ela sabia de tudo, toda essa história de jóia de quatro almas, e também sabia de kagome, eu já havia explicado a ela.

Ela me ajudou, trocou kagome e vestiu nela uma roupa de sua irmã Kikyou, é claro que eu não estava no quarto quando ela trocou as roupas dela, não sou pervertido! Depois fiquei ao lado dela esperando ela acordar.

**(narração da autora)**

Eram 10h00min h, Inuyasha estava na cozinha, tinha ido preparar um chá para quando ela acordasse. Estava levando o chá, entrou no quarto e notou que ela estava despertando.

– uhmg..(onomatopéia de um gemido ¬¬)abre os olhos...onde eu estou?

– esta no meu apartamento se senta no lado dela

– quem é você? olha para ele e leva um susto v...vo...você é um...

– vampiro? Sim! Mais eu não vou te fazer mal se levanta da cama ao notar a reação dela

– por que eu estou aqui? Eu devia estar em casa e o que você quer ehm? tentou se levantar mais ainda estava fraca e ele se aproximou e a deitou de novo

– você esta aqui porque, você estava em apuros, eu só quis ajudar mais vejo que você não aceita ajuda de um vampiro não é humana? foi mais grosso não se preocupe não vou esperar um agradecimento seu ia se virando para sair do quarto quando...

– desculpa e...obrigada! falou com a voz rouca

- se virou, deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto

- ´´ o que eu estou fazendo?! Não tenho que agradecer nem pedir desculpas a ele... Ele... Ele é um vampiro... Não sabia que existia vampiros tão lindos... Aquelas orelhinhas tão... Tão kawaiis... Espera um pouco...as orelhinhas...o cabelo prateado...e os olhos...não tenho dúvida é o garoto do meu sonho!

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **_Olá! Como vão todos? Esta ai mais um capítulo da minha fic, espero que tenham gostado, finalmente eles se encontraram não?_

_**Obrigada por lerem!**__ (Domo Arigatô gozaimasu)_

Vamos aos reviews atrasados

**Reviews:**

**Dessinha – Almeida : **Oi!Fico feliz que tenha gostado, ta ai, espero que tenha agradado! Obrigada!(xD) Continue acompanhando, Bjs!

**2101tat-chan: **Oi! Que bom que gostou, sim foi curtinho esse também (-.-), mas terceiro ano não é fácil, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, bjs!

**Taisho Girl s2: **Que bom! Mais uma leitora(xD), obrigada! Ta ai o outro, e desculpa que esta pequenino o capítulo(), bjs!

**Aggie 18: **Oi! Obrigada! (xD), eu também adorei a parte que eles falam 'juntos'. É...essa não foi uma 'super' descoberta de que vampiros existem, mas ela até que reagiu bem(xD), bjs! E Obrigada!

**Kissus!**

**JÁ NÉ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**..::No último Capítulo::..**

– desculpa e...obrigada! - falou com a voz rouca.

- se virou, deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

- ´´ O que eu estou fazendo?! Não tenho que agradecer nem pedir desculpas a ele...Ele...Ele é um vampiro...Não sabia que existia vampiros tão lindos...Aquelas orelhinhas tão...Tão kawaiis...Espera um pouco...As orelhinhas...O cabelo prateado...E os olhos...Não tenho dúvida é o garoto do meu sonho!

**..::Fim do Flashback::..**

_O garoto de meus sonhos e Shikon no tama!_

– "Não tenho dúvidas, é o garoto que aparece nos meus sonhos... Mas o que esta acontecendo... Estou confusa.".

Inuyasha entra no quarto.

– Eu trousse comida – Se aproxima – Posso me sentar agora ao seu lado? – pergunta meio receoso.

Kagome apenas concorda com a cabeça.

– Bom...Você deve se estar confusa né? – Coloca a mesinha na cama (N/A: aquelas pra comer no quarto). Kagome concorda com a cabeça – Não é pra menos...Bom eu vou lhe explicar tudo, quem sou eu, quem eram aqueles homens...

– Você conhece aqueles homens? – pergunta pegando uma bolacha que estava em um pratinho.

– Conheço – Kagome arregala os olhos – mais isso não quer dizer que eu seja amigo deles.

– E então, qual seu nome? – pergunta tomando um suco de laranja.

– Inuyasha Taishou.

– Você é um vampiro né?

– Sou. Na verdade um Hanyou.

– Desculpe ter lhe tratado mal, você me salvou e...

-- Sem problema, não se preocupe.

-- E quem eram aqueles homens?

– Bom acho melhor contar a História primeiro, depois você vai entender quem eram eles... Bom... Há séculos que uma única jóia era cobiçada entre todos os tesouros que existia, ela se chama Shikon no tama... – A cada palavra que Inuyasha dava, Kagome arregalava os olhos à medida que ia entendo. Um tempo depois –... E o Bankotsu e seus comparsas são aliados de Naraku.

– Então que dizer que...Que eu sou a última descendente da sacerdotisa Midoriko e tenho que purificar a Jóia...E você...

– Sim, eu sou quem deve proteger a sacerdotisa de todos que querem se apoderar da jóia – Termina Inuyasha.

– Mas...Por que eu?.

– Você é a última descendente viva da família Higurashi, e eu sou o único descendente com sangue humano da família taishou.

– Mais, se somos nós que temos que proteger essa jóia...Aonde ela está? – Kagome termina de comer. Inuyasha se levanta e pega a mesinha e se dirige para a porta.

– Bom...De acordo com a lenda ela deve estar com sacerdotisa que a purifica, pense, talvez você se lembre de onde ela pode estar guardada...Vou deixar você descansar, o dia foi muito cansativo e já está tarde – Fala com um meio sorriso e sai do quarto apagando a luz.

– "Jóia de quatro almas..." Kagome acaba pegando no sono.

_(Sonho)_

**...Flash back...**

– Filha está vendo essa bolinha aqui? – Kagome tinha seis anos e estava sentada no colo de sua mãe no sótão do templo Higurashi, ela lhe mostrava uma bolinha rosada muito linda.

– Sim Kaa-san – Sorria – Ela é linda!

– Sim, e quando você crescer, será seu dever purificá-la e protegê-la.

– Protege? De que Kaa-san?

– De todos que queiram usá-la para o mal...Agora, só quando você crescer certo?

– A mãe de Kagome se levanta e a coloca no chão – Veja bem meu anjo – Ela pega um caixinha preta – Ela vai ficar guardada aqui, e no momento certo você a retirará para cumprir sua missão. – A mãe de Kagome guarda a caixinha preta em um baú velho que tinha no sótão.

– E qual vai ser o momento certo Kaa-san?

– Você saberá.

_No outro dia..._

Inuyasha acordou mais cedo para poder fazer café. Não demora muito e Kagome acorda sentindo o cheiro de café. Ela se levanta e entra no banheiro para lavar o seu rosto

- a caixinha... – se lembra do sonho – tenho que avisar o...Inosha...Inoysha...Ino...Inuyasha! Tava quase – Ela sai do banheiro dando uma pequena risada pela confusão do nome.

_Na sala, Inuyasha observava o céu..._

-"parece que vai limpar" – ouve um barulho, vira pra traz e encontra kagome o observando – kagome, está melhor? Não devia ter saído da cama.

- estou bem não se preocupe, eu... – Inuyasha a leva para se sentar no sofá – eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas Inuyasha, você me ajudou e eu só lhe tratei mal, é que é estranho descobrir que...Vampiros existem, não que eu não goste, quer dizer eu não gosto, não que eu não goste de você, a gente nem se conhece direito, mas é que tenho medo de vampiros, não que eu tenha medo de você e...

- ei...calma – falou sorrindo.

- falei de mais né? – ele acenou com a cabeça – desculpe, eu sempre falo de mais quando estou nervosa.

- sem problema, quer comer alguma coisa? – pergunta se levantando.

- tudo bem – pega na mão que ele estendia para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- então vamos na cozinha, eu fiz omelete, você gosta de omelete?

- adoro! – sorri para ele e ambos se dirigem para cozinha.

Depois de se acomodarem na mesa Kagome se lembra do sonho.

- ah, Inuyasha acho que devo sei onde esta a jóia.

- que bom, mais temos que tomar cuidado, Naraku pode estar nos vigiando – diz Inuyasha meio receoso. Ele olha para o céu, através da janela da cozinha – olhe só, foi só você sair da cama e o sol já aparece – kagome sorri.

- minha mãe também dizia isso, ela dizia que quando eu ficava doente o tempo fechava e só melhorava quando eu ficava boa - kagome abaixa a cabeça e lembra de sua mãe.

- hei! Não fique triste, não quero que chova – fala brincando e faz kagome sorrir de novo.

- tudo bem – sorri – acho que você não é tudo o que eu pensava que era, desculpe ter lhe ofendido.

- não precisa se desculpar... – fala sério, depois sorri bobão e fala -...as pessoas sempre me amam depois de me conhecerem, tenho esse poder.

- convencido – diz e sorri da cara de emburrado que ele fez.

- feh!... Mas então, onde acha que está a jóia? – disse se levantando e abrindo a janela.

- bem...eu tive um sonho...na verdade uma lembrança, da minha mãe... E tenho quase certeza que esta na minha antiga casa em Tókio.

- bom, temos a sorte de hoje ser sexta feira, podemos partir hoje e voltar no domingo, assim teremos tempo suficiente para procurar, bem façamos assim, vamos comer eu pego umas roupas e depois eu te levo ate sua casa pra você fazer o mesmo, o que acha?

- por mim tudo bem, mas antes... Temos um problema – kagome fica séria.

- qual?

- Tenho que contar isso para uma certa escandalosa, e acho bom você se preparar para correr – disse brincalhona.

- por que? – perguntou confuso.

- porque 'ela' vai te 'atacar' – falou logo depois começou a rir, deixando um Inuyasha confuso, mas não por muito tempo, ele acaba rindo junto, _'Como o sorriso dela é lindo' _pensa Inuyasha.

Continua...

**Nota da Autora: **_Oi de novo! Dessa vez foi rápido...Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros do capítulo anterior, mas acabei descobrindo tarde de mais que o 'asterístico' não parece(-.-) agradeço a quem pelo menos notou esses erros e me comunicou, obrigada__** aggie18**__, graças ao aviso eu já modifiquei os 'asterísticos' dos outros capítulos para outro símbolo,ah e obrigada pelo reviweu, amei!_

_**Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**Kissus!**_

_**JÁ NE!**_


End file.
